Collision
by playitagain
Summary: The next time he opens his eyes, the ceiling is white and the lights are too bright. He has to close his eyes again, a groan leaving his lips. He reaches up to rub his aching head, only to realize it's bandaged up pretty well. Fuck. He hopes they didn't have to shave his head or anything. That would suck.
The second Sasuke steps off the sidewalk, the wind is knocked out of him. The cement is hard and sharp and the back of his head slaps into the gray curb. The second it hits and the world goes dark for a moment, Sasuke knows he's screwed.

There's blood slipping from his head when his eyes blink open, staring at a pair of bright blue ones. Sasuke has to blink a few more times to realize this isn't a dream. This is the same guy that works behind the counter of the cafe he likes to frequent. Sasuke won't admit that he looks forward to that smile every morning. The problem is that the smile isn't there, a look of concern is in its place. That's when Sasuke remembers that something ran into him and just left him for dead.

"Are you okay?" the man, Sasuke knows his name is Naruto from the cafe, asks, obviously concerned.

"Shit," Sasuke mutters, finally coming back down to Earth. His fingers are bloody from his head and the man in front of him is out of focus now that he's actually trying to concentrate.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching were I was going," Naruto announces. It takes a moment for Sasuke to realize the other is admitting to running into Sasuke. He was pretty strong to knock him off his feet like he did. There was a lot of momentum behind the collision. Sasuke hadn't even seen someone coming.

Wait, are those ears?

Sasuke must be more out of it than he even thinks because there are definitely ears atop Naruto's head, which is a load of bull shit. Maybe he's going to a Halloween party...in the middle of June.

"I really am sorry," Naruto mutters and Sasuke realizes he hasn't said anything to reaffirm Naruto that he is okay. There isn't anything wrong. The only problem is that he opens his mouth and has to turn over to throw up his meal.

The moment he empties his stomach, he's out again.

* * *

The next time he opens his eyes, the ceiling is white and the lights are too bright. He has to close his eyes again, a groan leaving his lips. He reaches up to rub his aching head, only to realize it's bandaged up pretty well. Fuck. He hopes they didn't have to shave his head or anything. That would suck.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" someone asks, startling Sasuke. He didn't have any relative that lived close and he knows his brother will come to take care of him, but it will take a while for him to get here.

He's surprised to find Naruto sitting next to his bed, hand covering his.

It takes him a moment to find the right words, brain a bit sluggish. The fact that he was worried more about his hair when he woke up was dumb. He should be more worried about that fact it's hard to pull words from his mind right now. Hopefully that's just the drugs or temporary or something. "I'm fine," he manages, squinting when Naruto gets up. He watches the other pour him a glass of water, offering it to him.

"I'm so sorry for what happened," Naruto explains, shifting awkwardly on his feet. "I didn't see you walking out of the café and I was going pretty fast." He looks like he wants to say more, like why he was walking so fast, but he cuts himself off, leaving Sasuke to wonder.

"Too fast," Sasuke mutters, taking a sip of the water. It feels good sliding down his throat. "I didn't even see you."

There's a nervous chuckle that sounds from next to him and Sasuke watches as Naruto starts to slips toward the door, like he's ready to run at any moment. Sasuke doesn't know why he would run away. So long as there isn't any permanent damage than he has no problem forgiving Naruto. Actually, it gave him a chance outside the café to talk to the other, which he's wanted to do for ages now.

"Yeah, I just…"

"Did they find any damage or anything?" Sasuke asks, curious. The fog over his brain is already starting to fad a bit, words coming more easily.

"I'm not family. They won't tell me anything."

Sasuke nods, wincing at the motion and reaches for the nurses button. The nurse comes only moments later, "I was just about to check on you," she explains.

She fiddles around for a bit, checking a few things and making sure Sasuke's comfortable. She peels back the bandages to check the stitches and steps back with a smile when she's done.

"They want to keep you a bit longer for observation, but they didn't find anything initially wrong, just a concussion and six stitches, but you should live."

She's a bit cheery for Sasuke, but she turns down the lights on her way out and Sasuke is thankful. It was starting to make his head pound.

"I'll cover your hospital bills," Naruto suddenly adds. Sasuke forgot he was even there. It actually looks like he got a coffee for himself while Sasuke was being checked up on. "I'm just so sorry about this whole thing."

"You don't have to cover my bills," Sasuke says. He can already feel sleep pulling at him again and he can't stop the yawn from leaving him lips. "Just take me to dinner or something to make up for it."

He doesn't even realize the words leave his lips until he catches the look of shock on Naruto's face. The ears aren't there anymore. Sasuke must have been hallucinating or something.

"Uh…what?"

He can't go back now. "Take me out to eat and I'll call it even."

"Yeah…sure."

The smile is brighter than the one Sasuke remembers and he's happy to say that he put it there. The ear thing is bugging him though, because he thinks Naruto would look cute with them, especially with a smile so bright.

"I must have hit my head pretty damn hard 'cause I could have sworn you had ears…"

The last thing he hears before he falls back asleep is Naruto's nervous laughter.

* * *

It's a week later when they go on their date.

The doorbell rings and Sasuke wishes the damn bandage didn't have to wrap around his head like it did. He looked like a freaking idiot and he only have six stiches to show for the elaborate bandaging. Naruto doesn't seem to mind though, not if that smile on his lips is anything to go by. Sasuke can't help but smile back as he steps through the door, locking it behind him.

"How's the head today?" Naruto asks, following Sasuke out of his apartment building. They decided Sasuke was going to pick the place to eat after Naruto argued that he was the one that asked Naruto out. It was only fair.

"You can stop asking me. It happened was a week ago," Sasuke complains, taking a left at the end of his street. Sasuke doesn't want to admit it still hurts though. He's still sensitive to the bright lights in his house and he can't have anything too loud when he's listening to it.

"I just want to make sure. I feel so bad."

"You've told me a million times, Naruto. You can stop," Sasuke sighs. Naruto shoots him a nervous smile and Sasuke takes the next right.

"Okay then- Where are we going?"

The change in topic has Sasuke relieved as he turns down the next street. "It's a little diner, kind of off the grid," Sasuke explains. He stumbled upon it when he was in college on time. It had been a long day of finals and he had gone for a jog with no direction and ended up at the diner when he realized how hungry he really was. He's been going ever since.

"That sounds good," Naruto smiles, cheerful. The conversation steers more toward their days how. Naruto wants to make sure Sasuke isn't having any problems at work because of his head. Sasuke assures Naruto that he's totally fine, again, and then Naruto goes on to tell Sasuke about the annoying customer he had today who demanded more expresso shots that he didn't pay for.

They stop in front of the diner to take it in only a few minutes later. Naruto's face breaks into a smile and Sasuke knows exactly way. The diner is tucked in a little corner, but it's nicely decorated, homey. It's obvious from the outside it's a family business.

"Wow." The smile Naruto aims at Sasuke, has his heart beating faster, a smile pulling up his lips. Naruto is so bright and Sasuke can't help but be drawn in. The blond is amazing and he doesn't even know it. He spreads joy and happiness and it spread to Sasuke the moment he walked into the café the first time Naruto was there.

"Yeah. It's pretty nice," Sasuke replies and the two walk into the place. The hostess greets Sasuke with a smile, leading him to his usual table. The two talk while they look at the menu, Naruto asking what to order and Sasuke suggesting a few things (he's tried most of the menu). When they order, the conversation starts back up, flowing easily.

Naruto moans the second the food hits his tongue and Sasuke wishes he didn't. That was a sound that should stay in the bedroom, a bedroom that Sasuke would like to be invited into. "Fuck, this is so good," Naruto sighs, digging right in after that.

"It's only chicken pot pie," Sasuke says, still curious about Naruto's choice. Sasuke's tried it before, but only because he was going through the menu in an attempt to try everything. Naruto is simply getting it to enjoy himself.

"It's homemade though," Naruto says, like that's the most spectacular thing in the word. It's then Sasuke realizes they haven't touched upon family yet. Sasuke grew up eating him mother's cooking and when he went off the college, he cooked his own meals. He doesn't know if Naruto had that, which would explain the enthusiasm. The dinner was definitely better than anything you could get in the freezer isle.

"Wait till you try desert," Sasuke decides to comment, digging into his own meal as well. He hadn't realized how hungry he actually was. The few days in the hospital had really killed his appetite, but this was doing wonders to pick it back up.

Sasuke chuckles when another moan leaves Naruto's lips, chocolate already smearing his mouth. Sasuke's never tried that particular desert (he's not a big chocolate person), but he knows anything they make here is good. He got himself a lemon square, breaking off a piece in order for Naruto to try it. The smile he gets is goofy and chocolaty as Naruto takes it from him, not even taking a second to swallow the chocolate cake before the lemon square is in his mouth.

"This place is fucking great," Naruto moans, finishing the chocolate cake at an impressive rate.

"Yeah," Sasuke agrees, finishing off his lemon square and reaching for the bill. He watches as Naruto reaches for his own pocket and Sasuke takes it upon himself to stop Naruto's hand. "We agreed that since I asked, I'll pay."

"I didn't say anything about paying," Naruto argues back and he's right, they didn't, but Sasuke's not going to let Naruto pay. That wasn't how this was going to work.

"It's fine, I got it," Sasuke reassures him. "You can pay next time."

"Next time?" Naruto asks, a smile slowly creeping up his lips.

"Yeah," Sasuke agrees, because there was definitely going to be a next time. There was no way this wasn't happening again. It was just so easy talking to Naruto. Sasuke didn't understand it, but he sure as hell enjoyed it.

Sasuke doesn't want to leave when the check comes back, but Naruto seems to be in a bit of a hurry as he slips out of the booth, shooting Sasuke a smile as he offers a hand to pull him up. Sasuke takes it, frowning when Naruto instantly pulls away from him.

They turn to each other when they step out into the cool air, the wind blowing around them. "I actually have to head that way," Naruto explains, nodding his head in the opposite direction of Sasuke's house. Sasuke would have liked to walk home together, but he wasn't going to complain. It was a great date regardless.

"I'll see you later than," Sasuke says. He wants to kiss the other, smash their lips together, but he can't tell what Naruto wants. The other is leaning in though and Sasuke takes it upon himself to lean too, holding his breath as they get closer.

Their lips never touch though, because Naruto pulls away a bit frantically. "Yeah," he agrees, like they almost didn't just kiss. "I'll text you later."

Sasuke is left to wonder what the hell just happened.

* * *

Sasuke can't catch a break lately. The second he steps out of the little restaurant with Naruto, the blond is tackled to the ground, the wind literally knocked out of him. Sasuke watches as he simply springs back onto his feet, bouncing on the balls of his feet, ready for a fight.

"What the hell are you doing, man?" The other pulls Naruto into a hug, patting him on the back.

"You're the asshole that tackled me in the middle of the sidewalk. I could have hit someone!" Naruto complains, a laugh leaving his lips. There's still a hand on his shoulder and Sasuke can't seem to help the little bubble of jealously in the pit of his stomach.

"It would have been your fault. We had plans, bumbass. You skipped out on me," the other explains and Sasuke wonders when they will notice he's still there.

"Shit! I totally forgot. I was on a date," Naruto explains, finally turning his attention to Sasuke, a smile on his face. "Actually, Kiba, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is my good friend, Kiba." Sasuke wasn't sure what he was supposed to take away from the word 'good.' The guy was still touching Naruto and he was standing way too close.

"This the guy you nearly killed a few weeks ago?" Kiba asks, reaching out to shake Sasuke's hand. Sasuke doesn't want to seem rube in front of Naruto, which is the onlt reason he takes the other's hand, noting the firm grip.

"I only knocked him over!" Naruto argues, laughing as he finally step away from Kiba and stands closer to Sasuke, shooting him a reassuring smile. "And I have to get back to my date. We can meet up tomorrow."

"Sure, whatever man. I'll believe it when I see it," Kiba chuckles, slapping Naruto on the shoulder before he's off again, disappearing down an ally.

"Sorry about that! I made plan with him before we were going out. I totally forgot," Naruto explains, turning to head down the street, opposite the direction Kiba went.

"How do you know him?" Sasuke asks, a bit out of jealousy but mostly curiosity. The two were obviously close and Sasuke wanted to know how to get closer to Naruto. They've only been dating a week, but they've pretty much seen each other every day, but Sasuke can tell Naruto isn't all in. There's just something about the way Naruto shys away from his touch, the lack of contact. It's like Naruto is holding himself back.

"We run in the same pack," Naruto says casually and Sasuke doesn't know what pack means. Do people call their group of friends packs now? What the hell is that? Naruto seems to catch himself though and Sasuke wonders if that was a mistake, a slip, but doesn't know why it would be such a big deal. "Oh, um, I mean-we've known each other forever. I've known him as long as I can remember. We were roommates for a while before he moved in with his girlfriend. But yeah-..old friend."

Sasuke isn't exactly sure what to say so when Naruto shoots him a nervous smile, he just gives a small one back, turning his attention to the path in front of him. It's pretty crowded this time of day and there are a lot of people out.

"So, do you have any plans tomorrow?" Naruto asks casually, sparing Sasuke a glance. Sasuke shrugs, stepping off the sidewalk. The only problem is that he doesn't see the car getting ready to turn and before he knows it, Naruto has his arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back.

Sasuke lands firmly against his chest, blinking in shock as he looks up to meet Naruto's bright eyes. "You gotta be more careful," Naruto teases, reaching forward to brush some hair out of Sasuke's face. Sasuke holds his breath as Naruto leans forward. The last time this happened, Naruto chickened out before they could actually kiss. They weren't this close though, this draw to each other.

Their lips meet, tentative and slow. Naruto's eyes slip closed and Sasuke lets himself sink into the feeling. It's probably the best kiss he's ever experienced. Naruto tips his head just perfectly, fingers moving to cup Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke sighs into the kiss, sagging against Naruto.

The only problem is that isn't over before it even starts. Naruto seems to realize what's happening and he pulls away before Sasuke can even process anything. He opens his eyes to find Naruto walking backwards, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Shit, I- I have to go," Naruto says, nearly falling off the sidewalk. He catches himself on a light post; breathe heavy as he watches Sasuke closely. "I just- I have something to do. I'll see you later." Naruto is quick to disappear into the crowd, leaving Sasuke standing alone on the side of the street.

What the fuck just happened?

* * *

The next time he sees Naruto, he has a cut lip and a bruised temple. He looks like a mess, with a sheepish smile on his lips, rubbing the back of his head in that nervous way he does. Sasuke normally finds it cute, but the black and blue is throwing him off.

"What the hell did you do?" Sasuke asks, stepping closer. He reaches out without much thought, finger probing the area to see if there is swelling. Naruto winces, flinching away from the touch. He doesn't move closer though, just shifts a bit awkwardly on the spot. Sasuke realizes then that he over stepped some boundaries. Naruto doesn't normally allow this sort of contact.

"It was nothing," Naruto explains, glancing around, like he's watching for someone. Sasuke doesn't like the way Naruto's so on edge, the way he tenses with each sound that is emitted around them. He seems nervous and almost afraid and Sasuke doesn't know why. "I just- I wanted to see you."

Sasuke doesn't really know why. Ever since the kiss, they haven't talked much. Naruto is pulling himself further away and Sasuke doesn't know what is wrong. He doesn't want to be the type of person who blames themselves, but maybe he came on too strong? Although, maybe they just weren't meant to be or whatever that crap was. Whatever it was, Naruto didn't think it was working out and Sasuke wants it to work out.

"It's been almost a week…?" Sasuke leaves the sentence in the air, asking Naruto a question with his words. This whole situation was just getting away from him.

"I know. I just- I needed to see you," Naruto says again. This time he steps forward, into Sasuke's space. The split lip is forgotten as he finally leans forward, pressing their lips together, lightly, tentatively. Sasuke doesn't even have time to respond before Naruto is pulling back. "I shouldn't have done that."

"I beg to differ," Sasuke says, wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck and smashing their lips together. Naruto winces, but doesn't pull away letting his hands rest on Sasuke's hips. The kiss is everything Sasuke imaged it would be. The only problem is that Naruto is pulling away again and Sasuke is getting very aggravated with him.

"I can't do this, Sasuke," Naruto sighs, eyes closed, like he's at peace just in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke doesn't understand. Naruto was the one who agreed to go out with him in the first place. Why was he being so hesitant now?

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Sasuke asks, stepping back. Naruto startles at the sudden outburst. Sasuke is pissed though and he doesn't let the hurt look on Naruto's face faze him. For fuck's sake, he was the one being broken up with here.

"You don't understand," Naruto starts, stepping closer, like he wants to reach out and pull Sasuke in. He was having none of that though, stepping back and nearly knocking someone over. Why were they doing this in the middle of the street again? Oh, because Naruto had refused to meet him anywhere else.

"You're the one who agreed to go out with me."

"And it was a mistake!"

Sasuke doesn't expect the words to hurt so much, but they hit him pretty hard. He really liked Naruto, more than he should for the short amount of time they've known each other. Naruto was bright and warm and kind, but now he was rough and cruel.

"Fine. I'll see you around."

A hand reaches out to grab his wrist before Sasuke can leave. Naruto looks broken now, like he's being torn to pieces. He has no right to look like that. Sasuke was the victim here. Naruto led him on only to break up with him a few weeks later. Sasuke though he had finally found someone that he genuinely liked, someone he could love. Apparently he was wrong.

"It just isn't the right time. You don't understand," Naruto pleads, like he wants Sasuke to understand why they're breaking up, like he's desperate for it. Sasuke doesn't want to understand. He just wants to get on with his life, hating Naruto in the process.

"I don't care, just leave me alone," Sasuke say, ripping his arm out of Naruto's grab.

The other reaches forward and Sasuke turns away from him. There are no more words as he walks away, willing himself not to look back, not to see that broken look he knows will be on Naruto's face. It's stupid and dumb, but he hopes Naruto hurts more than he does, because this was all his fault. It shouldn't even hurt this much, because they haven't even known each other that long, but Sasuke had liked Naruto, had let him in, only to be crushed.

All the will power in the world doesn't stop Sasuke for turning around though, but Naruto isn't watching him go. He's watching something across the street, fear flashing across his face. Sasuke watches with furrowed eyebrows as someone sprints across the street, barely missing Naruto as he steps out of the way, blocking the punch aimed for his face.

Their eyes catch for a moment and Naruto mouthed 'I'm sorry' before he's sprinting off, being cashed by the person who just attached him.

What the hell was that?

* * *

Sasuke isn't going to admit how much he actually misses Naruto, but he will admit that he is worried about the other. The last time he saw Naruto he looked pretty beat up and the meeting ended with Naruto being chanced away by someone. Friend or foe, Sasuke isn't so sure. The thing is that he hasn't seen Naruto since.

The two of them met a while ago at the coffee shop Sasuke likes to frequent. Sasuke ordered himself a cup of black coffee, looking up only to meet the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. He known he was gone after that. They didn't talk much, but Sasuke enjoyed their short conversations while he waited for a coffee.

He really misses seeing Naruto's bright blue eyes every morning.

That's the problem though. Sasuke can't remember Naruto ever missing a day of work. Since the first day Sasuke saw Naruto, the blond was just there, always. He never even called in sick. It's been almost a week and Sasuke's been looking into a bored pair of green eyes and he's pretty sick of it. He wants Naruto's bright smile and shining eyes. He just wants Naruto back.

The next day he decides to ask the person behind the counter where the blond is. It obviously annoys the other, but he is nice enough to give Sasuke an answer. "He was calling in sick for a while, but it looks like he ended up quitting just yesterday," he explains, taking the next person's order.

"Do you know why he quit?" Sasuke ask. Naruto seemed to really like this job so it doesn't make much sense for him to quit.

"No one knows. We haven't seen him around either. Usually on his days off he still comes by for a visit," the other explains. Sasuke nods his head, slipping an extra dollar in the tip jar for the help. The other nods, turning his attention back to work.

* * *

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Itachi asks, curious. Sasuke's been pretty out of it the whole time they've been out. He's just trying to keep an eye out for Naruto. The café is across the street, which is where he would expect the other to show up first.

"What?" Sasuke asks, pulling his attention from the window. The food in front of him is barely touched, but is rather unlike him. This is one of his favorite restaurants and he normally doesn't even have leftovers to bring home.

"Are you okay? You've been acting weird," Itachi states, folding his hands in front of him. He sizes his brother up and down, eyes narrowed. "Is it that Naruto guy? You haven't talked about him for a while. Did you break up?"

Why the hell was his brother so perceptive? It was fucking annoying. "We did, but that isn't what I'm worried about."

"Sasuke, there's no need to worry. Plenty of fish in the sea and all," Itachi explains. Sasuke rolls his eyes at his brother, catching a glimpse of the café in the process. Naruto isn't there.

"I'm worried about him," Sasuke adds, ignoring Itachi's words. It wouldn't be the first time Itachi has given that speech. Sasuke is very good at scaring people away, but Naruto didn't run away because of him. He ran away for another reason.

"Why? He's the asshole that broke up with you." Sasuke doesn't even want to know how Itachi knows that. Sasuke hadn't told him Naruto was the one who broke it off. Although, Sasuke wouldn't be this upset if he was the one who broke it off.

"It just seemed like he was in a bit of trouble when-"

Sasuke pauses, noting the bright orange hoodie in the crowd of people outside the café. If the other wanted to blend in, he sure as hell was doing a bad job of it. The orange hoodie stood out anywhere and it was pretty classic by now, even Sasuke knew that.

He doesn't even bother to tell his brother where he's going as he hurries out of the restaurant. He just wants to know what's up with Naruto, that's all. He doesn't care about getting back together or anything. He just wants to know that Naruto is safe.

"Naruto!" he calls, noting Itachi has paid and is following him out of the restaurant.

The sight that greets him isn't one that he expects. If he thought Naruto was in rough shape last time, he was kidding himself. The whole side of Naruto's face is swollen, and he can't even see Naruto's right eye because it's swollen shut. The black and blue sprinkling his jaw is a stark contrast to his normally tan skin. He looks like a complete mess. Sasuke can't even see what's under the sweatshirt but the way Naruto whines when he turns means it can't be anything good.

"Sasuke," Naruto sighs when Sasuke's stopped in front of him. Sasuke reach forward tentatively, cupping Naruto's cheek. "Thank god you're here." The relief that floods Naruto is obvious as he leans into Sasuke's touch, content with just staying there forever. "I'm in so much trouble."

That's what Sasuke was worried about.

Before Sasuke can even ask what's wrong, Naruto is falling forward into his arms. Sasuke catch him with a grunt, shifting him a bit so his arm is thrown over his shoulder. Itachi is there now, looking confused.

"Take his other arm. We have to bring him back to my apartment," Sasuke instructs. Itachi nods, a bit reluctant, but he doesn't refuse, which Sasuke is thankful for. He doesn't think he could carry Naruto by himself.

What the hell has he gotten himself into?

* * *

It takes a while for them to get back to Sasuke's apartment. Naruto is heavier than he looks and there are a lot of people walking around at this time of day. They get a lot of odd looks too, but Sasuke isn't in the mood to grace people with any sort of kindness. He simply glares at them until they move or look away or both.

"Get some ice," Itachi instructs, pointing to the fridge once Naruto is resting on the couch. "We have to get some of this swelling down. We probably should have taken him to the hospital with the way his eye is swallow shut like that. He could have a concussion."

"I don't think he would have appreciated that," Sasuke says, returning with a table cloth filled with ice. He kneels on the ground next to Naruto, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face. "What did you get yourself into?" he whispers, pressing the cold cloth to Naruto's face. Naruto shifts away from the cold, but Sasuke continues to brush his finger through Naruto's blond hair, the blond settling and letting Sasuke press the ice back to his bruised face.

"We should probably check for any other injuries. He looked like he could barely walk when we ran into him," Itachi says. Sasuke nods his head, not taking his eyes off Naruto's face. The other looks peaceful now that he's resting, even with the bruise shining bright.

The second they pull down the zipper, Sasuke knows why Naruto had it zipped nearly to his chin. There's a gash across his chest, blood slowly trickling out. Sasuke isn't even sure how it didn't soak right through the sweatshirt since there is so much blood covering Naruto. There's also a gash across his stomach and this one looks deep and achy. Maybe they should have brought him to the hospital? That looks like it might need stiches.

"That doesn't look good," Itachi states, pretty much saying what Sasuke was thinking. There is still blood gushing from it. Sasuke doesn't know how it didn't trail behind them. "I'll go get something to clean this up with. I don't know how much I can do without my equipment though."

When Itachi steps out, Sasuke turns his attention back to Naruto's face, brushing his hair aside again. He leans forward to press his forehead against the others "Please be okay," he whispers then, eyes closed.

He pulls back when Itachi hurries back into the room. He has clean face clothes and bandages. The shirt is cut open and pushed aside so Itachi can try and stop the bleeding. "We might have to bring him to the hospital. This needs medical attention and I don't know if I can do it here."

Sasuke doesn't expect Naruto's hand to come flying up, wrapping aggressively around Itachi's wrist. Itachi whines next to him, eyes shoot up to Naruto's face, watching curious as blurry eyes blink open. "No hospitals," he says and Sasuke swears he hears a bit of a growl behind his words, low and rumbling.

"Naruto," Sasuke calls, trying to get his attention off of Itachi. "Hey, it's okay. We won't bring you to the hospital." Naruto's attention turns to Sasuke, visibly relaxing at the sight of him. Sasuke would be proud of himself for that if they weren't in this situation.

"Sasuke," he whispers, hand leaving Itachi's wrist to cup Sasuke's cheek. "I'm so sorry for dragging you into this." Sasuke still has no idea what 'this' is, but he is in now and he wasn't going to leave Naruto alone.

"It's fine, Naruto, but we need to focus on getting you patched up right now," Sasuke reassures him, a small smile on his lips. Naruto shoots one back, hand dropping from Sasuke's cheek so he can push himself up. "Wait! Don't move." Naruto waves him off, hand pressing against the gash on his stomach.

"I can handle it, Sasuke. This isn't the first time I've patched myself up," Naruto explains. Sasuke doesn't understand how he can be so calm in a situation like this. It didn't make any sense. Naruto's guts were practically hanging out of his stomach.

"You aren't alone this time though," Sasuke tells him, reaching forward to help Naruto up. There's blood on his couch that's going to be a pain to get out in the morning, but he can't focus on that now. Naruto is making his way slowly to the bathroom. "Look, my brother is a doctor. He can help."

"Really, I'm fine- I just-" Naruto stumbles then, only barely catching himself on the doorway into the bathroom. The wood hits him wrong though and Sasuke doesn't miss the whine that leaves his lips when the gash across his chest hits the wall.

"Look, I would prefer to take you to the hospital, but since you refuse, I can stich up that wound for you here," Itachi explains, following the two into the bathroom.

"That would be nice. I've never been too good at stitching myself up," Naruto explains, sitting himself down on the edge of the bathtub. That baffles Sasuke. How many times has Naruto done this by himself? He can barely walk at this point, but he's been out there alone, able to stich himself up. That can't be true.

"But-" Itachi adds and Naruto groans, reaching for the sink in order to wash off the cloth he had been using to cover up his stomach wound. There is so much blood in it now.

"What do you want? I don't have money to pay you or anything."

"That isn't what I want." Sasuke's actually a little offended Naruto would think that of his brother. Itachi gives as much as he can. "You need to tell us everything that happened."

It takes a moment for Naruto to think about it, rolling the idea around in his head a bit. "Are you sure you want to know?" he asks. The two of them nod and Naruto looks to Itachi for a moment, contemplating. "I'll tell Sasuke."

Before Itachi can argue, Sasuke stops him, stepping closer to Naruto and kneeling so they're eyes to eye. "That's fine. Itachi will patch you up and then you can tell me everything."

An hour later, with Naruto all patched up and resting on his couch, Sasuke turns to the other with an expectant look. "You're not going to believe me," Naruto tells him.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Naruto only sighs, "There are hunters after me."

What the hell did that even mean?

* * *

"I think I should probably start from the beginning. Well, the beginning of my life anyway," Naruto says, shooting Sasuke a glance. He settles himself back into the couch, taking a deep breath. "I've been a werewolf my whole life. I was born into it. My family has been part of my pack for generations now.

"We all turn when we are sixteen. It's just another add to all those puberty things normal people go through. It sucks actually. Anyway, I turned a few months before I was sixteen, rare but not unheard of. It's actually one of the signs of an alpha, but I won't have to worry about that for a few more years.

Sasuke sits in silence while Naruto tells him everything, completely at a loss for most of what Naruto is even saying. It's all just crazy stuff that Sasuke never believed in, with stories of magic and power and shape shifting. It's unbelievable and he thinks for a second Naruto is pulling him chain, joking, but Naruto is sitting in his apartment, guts barely inside and Sasuke believes him for some reason.

"We have this rivalry with this other pack. It's been going on for ages now and my generation has tried to mend things, make it right but it isn't working out so well. They're not good people, Sasuke. They hurt others and my pack would never do that."

Naruto stresses the last part, like he wants to make sure Sasuke understands that they don't hurt people. Sasuke can't even imagine Naruto hurting another person, it didn't seem possible. He nods his head so Naruto knows he understands. He knows Naruto wouldn't hurt anyone, at least no on purpose.

"They set us up. This other clan. They set us up for murder and these hunters are after us now. They think we're the killers. We've tried to tell them that we aren't but they won't listen. They just insist that we are monsters; we can't be good no matter what we do.

"They've been chasing us down for a while now. We'll think we're a step ahead, but then they'll catch up, attach one of us. We've been on the run for months now, trying to get away from them. We were doing real well for a while here, but they managed to catch up to us."

"Did the hunters do this to you?" Sasuke asks, trying to absorb all this new information. He still hasn't really gotten past the fact that Naruto is a werewolf but he will. He just needs time for it all to sink in.

"No. When I saw you last time, that was them. This is that other pack I was telling you about. They ambushed us today when we were just out for a run. I'm not even sure where the rest of my pack is right now. I don't even know if they're all okay."

Sasuke has to take a moment. This whole thing is crazy. There are packs that hate each other, hunters after them. This other pack obviously means business if Naruto is this beat up. He doesn't know how he can help Naruto either. He can't fight, especially not when the competition is enhanced in their ability to fight.

"Why do they hate you so much?" Sasuke asks, curious.

"It's a long story about our ancestors and this battle for power. I wouldn't even know where to start, Sasuke. It's spanned over generations and most of it is just legend now. The other pack takes it pretty seriously though."

"They hate you for something your pack did ages ago?"

"It's silly, but they do."

"This whole thing doesn't even make any sense," Sasuke mutters, a sign leaving his lips. He runs his fingers through his hair, trying to sort out everything he knows now. It's a lot to take in at one time.

"I think I'll go then. I can answer any of you questions later and let this all sink in. I think you're in a bit of shock right now. I have to check on my pack anyway, make sure everyone is okay."

"I think that will be better," Sasuke tells him, not because he necessarily wants Naruto to leave but if he stays, Sasuke won't be able to focus or sort through any of this new information.

"I hope I'll see you soon," Naruto says, leaning forward to press a kiss to Sasuke's cheek. "Thank you for all the help. And thank your brother for me."

Sasuke nods as he watches the other walk out his door, a frown pulling down his lips.

How the hell was he supposed to handle all of this information?

* * *

The second Naruto is gone, Sasuke has to leave, get out of his apartment.

Naruto is a fucking werewolf and Sasuke isn't even sure what to do with that information. They had only dated a few weeks and Sasuke isn't sure if he wants to be involved in something like that. He doesn't know if he can be involved in Naruto's world.

He's honestly not sure if he believes him yet.

The fresh air is nice though and the second he steps out, he takes in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. This whole day has turned into something Sasuke hadn't exactly been expecting. He knew Naruto had a secret, obviously a big one with the way he was acting, but nothing like this, nothing so mystical.

There was a whole world out there that Sasuke didn't even know about. Naruto had mentioned there was more out there than just werewolves and not all of them were good, actually most were bad, which is the point of hunters apparently. It isn't just Naruto that he has to get past, but this whole world as well.

The park is a nice change from his house. There are people, who Sasuke can only assume are normal, walking around with families and partners and pets. This is nice; this is what he wants in life, simple and warm and friendly. If Naruto is in his life, he has this feeling it will be filled with death and hate and rivalry.

The only problem is that he actually likes Naruto. The other was bright and shining even after all the things he had been through. Sasuke knows he lost his parents a long time ago, mentioned on an earlier date, but Sasuke also knows he's lost more people than just that. This rivalry was costing Naruto friends and despite it all, Naruto seemed to be a beacon of hope, one Sasuke wouldn't mind in his life.

The problem is that he doesn't want Naruto's world in his life.

It still doesn't even make much sense to Sasuke. There are werewolves in rival packs and hunters after them. Sasuke believes Naruto when he says his pack is good, one that doesn't kill. If his pack did kill, Sasuke assumes there would be a few more deaths in the city since Naruto came around and there weren't any more than usual.

The thing is that he still isn't sure about the whole thing being real. Naruto gave him no proof of this whole werewolf thing, other than his word, and Sasuke wasn't sure what to make of that. He wants to just believe Naruto, but he isn't sure if he can. This whole thing was just crazy.

The moment he steps into the woods, he regrets thinking such a thing. He lied about the whole proof thing. There's a wolf, a large wolf standing in front of him now and Sasuke knows this can't be a normal wolf, it has to be a werewolf. That is the only explanation for its size and speed.

Sasuke tenses when the wolf lunges at him, but it simply jumps over his head, tackling something behind him. Sasuke turns around to see another wolf, large and strong, under the one he had just run into. Sasuke reckons that werewolf just saved his life actually.

He decides it is probably a good idea to get out of here when the wolves start to tumble around. His feet carry him as fast as they can back into a more heavily populated area, one with people and children and no wolves. He lets out a deep breath, turning to look back from where he came.

He can't image having that in his life. It really isn't a matter of the violence, though that does play a part, but the fact that Naruto was out there fighting and he could do nothing but worry. He didn't like being useless and he didn't want to just have to sit around and worry about Naruto when he was with his pack.

* * *

"How was the talk with Naruto?" Itachi asks when Sasuke is sucking down his second drink. It's still hard to process what Sasuke has heard and thought today. He could have imagined the werewolf thing, his mind playing tricks on him, but he chooses to believe what he saw.

"It was horrible," he answers. The alcohol is already getting too him and he gets talkative when he gets a few drinks in him. That's probably why Itachi chose a bar. He knows this is one of the few ways to get Sasuke to talk.

"How so?" Itachi is so nosy. It's annoying.

"Naruto sprung this big news on me," Sasuke tells him, only because he's already into his third drink and talking about it will probably help, but Sasuke can't talk it. It was a secret for a reason and telling Itachi would betray Naruto's trust. "And then he just up and left."

Sasuke hadn't even realized he was bitter about that actually. Naruto did spring the information on his all at once, leaving him with a shit tone to think about, but he didn't stay to help Sasuke process it all, to answer any questions he might have. The asshole just left.

"Why did he leave?"

What the hell was Itachi doing? Was this twenty questions or something? "I don't know. I don't care either." He does care, but he isn't going to admit that right now. Itachi probably knows anyway. Itachi always seems to know everything. It was dumb.

"Obviously you do."

"Well I don't and I don't want him in my life either." That was a lie. He wanted Naruto in his life. He just didn't want Naruto's life in his life. Did that even make any sense? "Just shut up, Itachi. I don't want to talk about it."

He just wants to drink a bit more and try to figure things out in the morning. He was foggy now and he already had a headache, which the alcohol wasn't helping. Itachi usually isn't one to give up, but he nods today and Sasuke really appreciates it.

* * *

The second Sasuke wakes up, he just wants to go back to sleep. There's a pounding in his head and the lights are too bright. He feels like if he even moves an inch, he'll throw up. It isn't a pleasant feeling at all.

It only gets worse when he remembers the events that led him to drink the night before.

He groans, letting his face fall back into his pillow. There is a glass of water next to his bed with some pain killers, but he doesn't have the energy to reach out for it. He's just going to go back to sleep actually, maybe just stay in bed all day. He's lucky it's the weekend.

The only problem is that a knock echoes through his apartment, causing his head to throb in pain. "Fuck," he mutters, shifting a bit. Nope. That isn't really working. The only problem is that the doorbell rings again and he knows he has to get up. Itachi has a key so it had to be someone else and normally people don't bother him at home unless it's important.

It's going to take a while for the painkillers to take effect which is going to be a real problem because he feels like crap. The trek to the door is near impossible. He ends up wrapping a blanket around his shoulders and using the wall for leverage.

The doorbell rings again and Sasuke frown, hands going to rub at his temples. "Stop with the fucking doorbell," Sasuke calls, venom in his voice. He is so not in the mood for this. He just wants to go back to sleep and forget that yesterday ever happened.

"What do you want?" he asks when he opens the door. He stops in his tracks when he actually sees who is on the other side of the door. Naruto is staring back him, a bit shocked at the outburst. Sasuke hadn't expected him to show up. Sasuke isn't even anywhere near knowing how he felt about this whole thing.

"You look like shit," Naruto says and Sasuke glares at him. He isn't in the mood for this, not right now. Actually, he could probably use a drink for this conversation, but that wasn't going to happen.

"That's what happens when people spring all this shit on you and then disappear," Sasuke snaps, moving to rub his hand across his forehead. The headache has only dulled a little, but he has a feeling after this conversation it will be ready and willing to cripple him into bed the rest of the day.

Naruto's face softens at the words, a frown tugging down his lips. He reaches out, ready to touch Sasuke, cup his cheek, but Sasuke pulls away before he can make contact. Naruto is always warm and welcoming and Sasuke doesn't want that swaying his opinion right now.

Naruto pulls his hand away, sadness pulling at his features. Sasuke's never seen him sad before, not like this. It hurts Sasuke to see him this way, but now he knows how Sasuke has felt these last few days with breakups and mysteries and secrets. It sucks.

"Look, I'm sorry I just left like that. I thought it would help you sort out some of the information without my being here. I also needed to check on my pack. They were still being attached. I had to help them out," Naruto explains, like it will help anything.

"I know. I ran into someone in your pack yesterday," Sasuke snaps back. He's pacing now, back and forth in front of the door. He can't do this right now. He wasn't in a good head space right now.

"I never met for this to happen," Naruto says and Sasuke is so annoyed. He never met to upset Sasuke? Well, maybe he should have tried just staying out of Sasuke's life. That way none of this would have happened. "I didn't mean to fall in love with you. We were just supposed to pass through for a few months, wait until it was safe to move, but you changed everything."

The shock has Sasuke stopping in his tracks. He isn't even sure he heard Naruto right. Did he just say love? Naruto couldn't love him. That wasn't how this was supposed to go. Sasuke was supposed to tell him to leave and they were supposed to go their separate ways. They would get over it, but it was different now.

"What did you just say?" Sasuke asks, clarifying. He won't believe it until he hears it again, because it didn't make sense to him.

"Sasuke, I love you. I know this is probably a bad time to say this. I don't want you to make a decision just from that. I don't want you in this life if you don't want to be in it. Please, don't let my loving you sway your decision."

This is all just too much. This whole situation was too overwhelming and Sasuke couldn't do this right now. He was hungover and tired and he felt extremely sick. There was no way he could make any decisions in this state. That wasn't happening. He wasn't stupid enough to make this kind of decision right now.

"I can't do this right now," Sasuke tells him; a frown pulling does his lips. He runs his fingers through his hair, frustrated. It's greasy and gross and he could definitely use a shower right now. Maybe that would help clear his head a bit. "I need time. It's only been a day."

Naruto sighs, nodding his head. "I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted to check up on you." Naruto takes a step forward and Sasuke lets him press a kiss to his cheek. It could possibly be the last time and Sasuke does want to saver it. He doesn't know about everything that's happened these last few days, but he does know that he likes Naruto. He likes Naruto a lot. "I hope I'll see you soon."

Sasuke nods, eyes on the ground as Naruto steps away from his door way.

Why did Naruto have to make this more complicated?

* * *

Sasuke thinks he'd be able to get past the whole werewolf thing, but the whole being hunted thing is what is really getting him. What if Naruto has to leave? What if he gets killed by the hunters? Sasuke doesn't need that kind of drama in his life.

The whole love thing was a low blow too. Sasuke liked Naruto, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let his heart make this kind of decision for him though. It was more than just a matter of liking Naruto; it was accepting what a life would be like with Naruto. It was accepting what a life with a werewolf on the run would be like.

Itachi asks him what's wrong days later, but Sasuke can't explain. He isn't even sure if he's allowed to tell Itachi. Would Itachi even believe him? Sasuke didn't really believe until he ran into an actual werewolf, which definitely isn't helping his decision.

It does help to talk some of his feelings out with Itachi though. Sasuke isn't normally one to talk about his emotions, but they were swirling in his head and the only way he was getting them even a bit sorted was talking to Itachi. The only problem was Itachi was leaving and Sasuke wasn't sure his emotions were sorted out yet.

"Sasuke, you can always call me if you need to talk," Itachi tells him, luggage next to his feet, a frown tugging down his lips. Sasuke knows he is contemplating taking another few days off to help Sasuke sort through this, but Sasuke already insisted he head back. Itachi has an important job to do.

"I know," Sasuke insists. It's still hard though. Itachi is a surgeon and Sasuke always seems to call when he's in surgery. Itachi was sought out by people all over the country for his expertise. Sasuke didn't like to disturb him very often. It was also a lot easier to talk face to face.

"I can stay a few more days. Maybe even beat Naruto guy up for you?" That gets a chuckle out of Sasuke, a smile tugging up his lips. Itachi smiles as well.

"I can take care of Naruto myself," Sasuke tells him. The last few days with his brother have helped. They've sorted out his feelings enough that he knows where he stands in terms of his feelings for Naruto, but it's still the whole werewolf packs and hunters he is still having trouble getting past. He likes Naruto enough to give it a try, but he isn't sure about giving it a try right now with hunters after Naruto. It seemed like it would be too draining for a new relationship.

"I know you can," Itachi tells him, messing up his hair. Sasuke swats his hand away, the same way he used to do when he was younger and smiles at his brother.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?"

"I'm sure," Itachi insists, pulling his brother in for a hug. Sasuke lets his brother's warmth engulf him. It's one of the things he misses most in his life. The steady presence of his brother was always calming, but Sasuke had known it wouldn't last. He needed to move away from home and start a life for himself. "And remember, Sasuke. _You come first_."

Those words stay with Sasuke all night.

* * *

Sasuke doesn't even know where to find Naruto. They've only ever met up at Sasuke's house or the café. He never got to see where Naruto lived so when he finally makes up his mind, he's annoyed he can't just go tell Naruto. He doesn't even know where to find the other since he isn't working either.

He ends up at the café a lot, waiting to see if Naruto will show up. Naruto doesn't, but that Kiba guy does and Sasuke asks the other, annoyed by the situation, where he might be able to find Naruto. He's been trying to get in touch with him for a while.

"I can bring you to him," Kiba says and Sasuke nods, following Kiba.

Sasuke isn't exactly sure what he was expecting, but he sure as hell didn't expect Kiba to lead him into the wood, deep into the wood. They walk for probably half an hour (Sasuke did not have the right shoes on for this), before Sasuke starts to hear voices.

The clearing where the pack is obviously living is lively and bright. They're right on the water, which sparkles in the sun. There are families camped around, with little kids running around. There are fires cooking food. It's like one big camp site for Naruto's pack.

Kiba doesn't talk as he leads him through a few people to a tent tucked in the back. Sasuke notices as they got closer some people are starting to pack their stuff up. There are bags around and tents sitting flat on the ground. It looks like they are leaving and Sasuke feels his heart ache a bit at the thought.

"You might not like what you see," Kiba explains, holding the flap of the tent open. Sasuke blinks, wondering what Kiba could be talking about, before he makes his way into the tent.

That would be what Kiba met.

Naruto is sleeping on a makeshift hospital bed, bruises and cuts littering his body. He has stiches around his cheek and some just at his hair line. There are bruise peeking out from his shirt and Sasuke can't image what he might see if he takes it off.

"He got attacked a few days ago. I found him in an ally, barely alive. He's recovering pretty well, but he's still shaken," Kiba explains before he leaves to give them some time.

Naruto stirs on the bed, groaning as he shifts to get into a different position. It takes him a moment to sense Sasuke's presence and Sasuke waits patiently as blue eyes blink open, tired and confused.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asks, voice horse and unused. Sasuke wonders how many days he's been in here. The last time they saw each other was over a week ago and Naruto was already hurt then.

"I came to give you an answer," Sasuke says, straight to the point. He can't take his time with this, let himself think about it. He needs to get the words out and leave.

"Oh," Naruto sighs, disappointed. It's obvious he has a good idea what Sasuke's answer will be. "I think I should tell you something before though."

"No," Sasuke says, watching as Naruto pushes himself up into a seat position. A hand moves to his stomach and Sasuke notices the red blotch on his shirt. He must have popped some stiches. "I need to get this out," Sasuke tells him and Naruto nods.

"Okay."

Sasuke takes in a deep breath, eyes closing for a moment to collect himself. It is hard to see Naruto like this. He just wants to reach out and help Naruto, make sure he's okay, but he can't let himself feel. It might mess with his head.

"Look, Naruto, I really like you," Sasuke starts, looking right into Naruto's eyes, making sure he understands. "But I can't be part of this life, not while you're being hunted at least. I can't deal with this." This being Naruto in a hospital bed practically in pieces. "It isn't going to work out right now."

Naruto sighs, reaching forward to cup Sasuke's cheek. There's a deep set sadness in his features now, one that doesn't belong there. "I understand. It's a lot and the timing isn't great. It isn't usually like this. We doesn't normally have much a probably with the other pack, but the hunters are here now and ready to attack. They got backup too. It's time for us to move on and I couldn't ask that of you anyway."

Sasuke isn't sure how he feels about this whole thing. He doesn't like the idea of Naruto being on the run, not being able to be in one place for a long time. It must be hard, but Sasuke can't do anything about it. There was no way he would go with Naruto and he doesn't want to get in the middle of this. What if the hunters come after him?

"I have to think of myself first," he tells Naruto, because that's what he is doing. He can't live a life like this.

"I know. Just know that I'll be back for you one day."

Naruto kisses him then, light and soft and goodbye. In that moment, Sasuke knows Naruto will be back.


End file.
